


The man of my dreams

by LostInthisMess



Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Depression, Eskild is the Mom Friend, Even Bech Næsheim - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Isak Valtersen - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mystery, Strange Dreams, Tired Isak, Weird, even's past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInthisMess/pseuds/LostInthisMess
Summary: The one in which Even went from "the man from his dreams'" to '"the man of his dreams'".





	The man of my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies!  
> Just to let you know, two potatoes are working on the story.  
> ♡  
> we both hope you enjoy it!11!1!

Oh, not again.

Are you kidding me.

Are you fucking kidding me.

 Isak woke up panting once again. Once Again for probably the thousandth time that day, and at that point, he honestly wanted to die. At least he'd get a good sleep.

 That dream. That dream which the boy was afraid to remember or describe, was still in his head, buried firmly, not willing to leave him. It had gotten so terrible, that the bags under Isak's eyes were clearly noticeable and his head was hurting, which was no good news since he had a quite important biology test the next day.

_why is universe against me._

 Isak didn't know what it was, he didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him and his brain, but the dream was hunting his entire life. Nearly, and nope, not even nearly, every single night when he'd try to at least nap for a bit, that blonde mysterious boy would wrap his huge arms around Isak's mind and won't let him get any rest. Usually, the dreams started off normally, but at the end, they always turned into hell. Disgusting. Scary. They reminded Isak of his past; the worst thing he could ever think about. He'd been trying to erase every damn memory, but so far, the blondie was somehow bringing everything back in his head. The stuff he'd say wasn't directly pointed at him, but it burned the wounds that had still remained their place on Isak's heart, hurting.

 His ill mother. The bullies. The old school. The guy spoke about everything Isak had experienced, the only difference was that he was making it all about himself. He was always starting off with how happy his life had been until the terrible occurred ruined him and the people around him. For Isak, It was like watching a movie shot about his life, and it wasn't pleasing he'd tried taking sleeping pills, going to the therapist, nothing helped. No matter what, he'd still wake up with cold sweat all around his body and his shaking hands, trembling like crazy. The worst thing about this was that the boy looked like he didn't even want to cause the pain, and he had no idea how much his speeches were affecting Isak. The boy felt bad, he felt bad for seeing the blonde one every time and being forced to listen to him. Every time his story would cut off near the end and he's disappear, Isak waking up. The boy tried to keep sleeping once, hoping that finishing the dream would make it go away, but he didn't return until the next night. So Isak had to walk around looking like the death itself and try not to fall asleep right on his desk during his classes. It was hard, and rough, but this time at least he had a roof above his head and compared to the past, life wasn't as difficult.

 He got up, because there was no possible chance he'd be able to sleep.

 The school was going to be bad, he knew it already. At least there was no one that could judge him for getting the lowest mark in biology. Which he would definitely get.

_ugh._

 He made coffee to wake himself up, or at least try to keep his eyes open for the next seven hours. The sun was just starting to rise, and it was a calm morning in kollektivet. The boy was sat near the window, sipping the beverage from the cup and feeling it sink in his body and rush through his veins. Slight bitterness of the drink felt so good on his tongue. Isak felt himself sober up. What would i do without this.

 He grabbed his bag, hoping to sneak out without anyone noticing him. The boy understood that Eskild seeing him like that wouldn't end well. His "guru" like Eskild called himself, always wanted to make sure Isak lived healthily and got enough sleep, so the bags uder his eyes and yawns escaping his lips along with his ruffled, messed up hair covering his forehead would say a lot about Isak's lifestyle that he was trying to hide.

 He opened the door and,- "Isak?"

Oh, fuck.

"Yes?" uncertainty.

"Why are you going so early? You've still got time." Eskild said.

"Um. Ugh. I don't know. Couldn't sleep so i assumed it'd be nice to go to school early for once."

"Hm. Good point. You look like shit by the way. Is everything okay?"

"Thanks for noticing Eskild. And yeah, I'm fine." Isak rolled his eyes, grabbing the bag.

"Do you have your lunch? Don't forget it!"

Isak blew up. "Stop acting like that, Eskild! You're not my mother!"

Eskild stayed silent.

 Yep, Isak kind of needed to work on his behavior and tone, it was just a bit difficult due to his sleeping schedule and just life in general. but he still felt bad, because Eskild at some point, had literally saved him by giving him the home when he needed it the most.

  Still thinking about his regretful behaviour, Isak opened the door and walked outside. The weather was cloudy, just like his head. Going to school and doing everything again and again seemed pointless to him, but he gotta do something with his life, doesn’t he? He kept walking towards school, looking down at his feet. He was too lazy to look up and let the sun that was trying to peek from the clouds flash his tired, swollen eyes. But Isak had to look up and try not to bump in a tree, he was always aware of that tree, why won’t it just let him walk??!!.

 As soon as he stepped in, he saw something familiar standing near that tree Isak was trying to avoid. He couldn’t see how the figure looked from the behind, but his memorable hair was telling him something. There was definitely something mysterious about this, but Isak was too scared to accept his thoughts that this boy, this blonde hair, the way he stood was the same as the boy in his dreams. The dreams that were haunting him and never leaving him alone. Every night was a nightmare to Isak, because of him! Tiny parts from his dreams made their way through Isak’s mind and he remembered everything once more.

 Isak was feeling sick… very sick. He wanted to run away anywhere that he could reach. But then again, he didn’t want to worry Eskild, even though Isak knew that he was already worrying.

 Isak ignored him and everyone else at school, leaving them confused. He walked into his classroom and sat alone by the window. He looked at that damn tree again, but the blonde boy wasn’t there anymore. Maybe he was imagining things, that’s what he hoped at least.

 The rest of they day Isak kept being silent. He didn’t even hear the mark in biology but that wasn’t the point. He knew what really mattered, but he wished it didn’t. Suddenly his phone started to buzz and of course it has Eskild. Isak picked up, trying to sound as cheerful as possible but hearing Eskild’s voice, he forgot everything he was planning to do.

 

“Isak! I don’t want to hear any excuses, but I can tell you’re not happy anymore. I can’t see you like this anymore. We have to figure out everything…together.”

 Isak was left with his mouth opened. He regretted everything that he did. He didn’t realise that Eskild cared about him, this much…

“Eskild I-I…”

“We are meeting at our place, in the cafe”

 Eskild hung up. Isak got up without thinking and made his way to their cafe, where they liked to meet up. He saw Eskild sitting nearby. Eskild noticed Isak and pointed him to sit down in front of him. They order a coffee, but they were silent, not saying a word.

“Spill”

 Finally Eskild broke the silence and stared at Isak

 “It’s just…” Isak took a breath and continued “I keep having weird dreams bothering me, I can’t make them stop. Every night…. Every. Single. Night it keeps coming back, leaving me with million thoughts I can’t seem to stand. It’s such a chaos, I never imagined this would happen to me. I don’t even know myself anymore. Half of me had disappeared, Eskild. I can’t take it anymore…”

 Isak literally spilled out everything, just like Eskild told him to, he was about to break down, but he somehow managed to breathe and made himself calm down. Eskild was left with an unexplainable impression, he was looking and Isak. He looked just so empty, so lifeless. They were quiet again, until Isak started talking again, but now he went into details and told about that blonde guy in his dreams, he slightly mentions his past and most importantly he told Eskild everything he saw today.

 Eskild’s eyes were again widened. He didn’t know what to say. He was feeling so guilty that he couldn’t help Isak earlier. He wanted to do something for him, something that could cheer him up, but he couldn’t hide his curiosity about the boy as well. Oh, it was silent again, Isak was drinking his life potion, a.k.a coffee.

 “Isak, I’m sorry I couldn’t see your pain. I want to do everything that can help you. You know that I’m always by your side, right? Never forget that I’m here for you. After what you told me… I’ll make sure to look after you, I don’t care you can call me your mother or anything you want, I just want to help you out in this. Knowing that I couldn’t notice your thoughts earlier, just makes me want to help you more… I’m sorry…”

 Isak was left with no words. He could never imagine that Eskild had this kind of feelings. He let out a warm smile and looked Eskild in his eyes, smiling again.

 But everything was interrupted by Isak’s phone again. He wanted to ignore it and tell Eskild that there was nothing to be sorry about, but just in case he had to take a peek. For no reason, Isak was feeling a little scared. What the actual hell, why would someone be scared about a text message, it was going to be an advertisement or something. Isak rolled his eyes and took out his phone from the back pocket.

 It was a text.

 From an unknown number.

 Isak opened the message, he couldn’t read it fully. His mouth opened in shock. All the memories he hid in the bottom of his brain came back again. Reminding of everything that has happened for god knows how long.

_Unknown number: I think we have met before._


End file.
